


Alone

by Imnotcreativewithusernames



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Abuse, Angst, Bad Ending, Blood and Injury, Can be seen as romantic or not, Error needs a hug, Fate, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Yandere, error is literally suffering, if you clicked this expecting it to be good then prepare to be disappointed, ink is a bastard, ink straight up snatched him, it doesn't actually specify that it's ink but it's him, it's just implied, maybe idk, nothing descriptive, this is really short, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotcreativewithusernames/pseuds/Imnotcreativewithusernames
Summary: There's nobody to help you when you are alone.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 17





	Alone

Error panted as he sprinted, wheezing due to the inhalation of his own dust.

He scurried into an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster, grasping at his arms in an attempt to still his shaking.

“Ruru~? You know you can’t hide from me. Our connection is deep. You’ll never be able to escape. Fate will always lead me right to you.”

Error stifled a whimper in fear. He attempted to open a portal, but to no avail. His soul was too damaged. He didn’t have enough magic to do so.

He stilled as footsteps neared his hiding spot. Sweat dripped down his skull as he tried his best to prevent his bones from rattling. There was nobody who he could contact. Nobody who would help him. He wasn’t actually a part of Nightmare’s gang, he just assisted them from time to time. Nightmare wouldn’t come to help him, and he and the rest of his gang were the only people Error communicated with. He had nobody else. He was alone.

Perhaps he deserved this? He had, after all, shattered thousands of souls. He destroyed people’s lives, people’s homes, and tore apart families.

...No, he had to. It’s what Fate wanted. He would be punished otherwise. There was no going around it. It wasn’t his fault, right? He didn’t have a choice.

Error gasped as he was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts. A hand tightly grasped his shoulder and Error didn’t have to turn around to figure out who it was.

“Found you.”

He shrieked as he was dragged away, the pavement scraping against him as his black bones turned red. He thrashed, weakly calling out for help.

.

..

…

….

But nobody came.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to jazzywatermelon for reviewing this <3


End file.
